


Peace (Obi-Wan Kenobi)

by thespareoom



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post-Order 66, Tatooine (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespareoom/pseuds/thespareoom
Summary: Post order-66, Obi-Wan finds some semblance of peace on Tatooine
Kudos: 6





	Peace (Obi-Wan Kenobi)

The suns sank closer to the horizon, casting the planet in a red glow. In the evening light, the sand glowed, coloring the world in shades of gold and orange and purple.  
In a small hut at the edge of the village, a man sat leaned against his front door, one leg crossed over the other. His eyes were shut, but he did not sleep. His face glowed with the light of the evening suns cast over him, erasing the lines of age and stress from his face. Head leaned against the door, golden hair flecked with red and a bit of silver, he looked much younger than his forty-some years.  
How long had he been here? Nobody was quite sure. He simply appeared one day, moved into the small dwelling, and there he remained. Over time, he became another part of the village, the isolated man who lived on the outskirts. No one really knew him. No one knew where he came from. But he was gentle and friendly enough, so the locals accepted his presence without complaint.

“Mr. Kenobi, sir,” a soft voice called out nearby.  
Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes to see the small sandy-haired boy from a nearby farm standing before him.  
“Mr. Kenobi, sir,” he said again, “There’s a sand storm coming.”  
Having given his warning, the boy turned on his heel and ran off towards his home.

How long had he been here? Not even Obi-Wan himself knew for sure. Only the boy aging gave him any indication. He was bright and inquisitive, even at an early age. Not unlike another young native of Tatooine Obi-Wan had known long ago. Not at all unlike the boy’s father. There was plenty of his mother in him too, for he was kind and generous as well. Memories of his old friends threatened to push to the front of Obi-Wan’s mind. He quickly shoved them aside. No good could come from remembering them now.  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes again. Long ago, before, he had struggled to truly find inner peace in meditation. His connection to the Force was strong, it’s true, but he could never fully calm his mind and wipe it clean. That was always where Qui-Gon excelled, and Obi-Wan had never perfected this skill of his former master. But out here, where he was not known by anyone but himself, Obi-Wan found inner tranquility in his daily meditation like never before. It was the one time he truly felt relaxed and fully one with the Force. He had always understood the importance of meditation to recenter himself, but he never found joy in it. Not like he did now.  
On Tatooine, he could sit for hours outside his home, doing nothing, thinking of nothing. The heat from the suns warmed his skin, and he felt serenity, for once. At times, he would reminisce on those he had known in a previous lifetime. He thought of all his adventures with Qui-Gon. Although he missed his former master and friend dearly, the memories were a delight to him now, the grief slowly fading with time. Qui-Gon was the only being he truly allowed himself to miss. All the others he had lost, too quickly, all at once. The pain was too sharp, too close, too large and suffocating to deal with. Those memories he kept at bay. No peace could be found there.  
He did often think of little Luke, growing up faster than he could believe. He longed to know the boy but knew his safety depended on his distance.  
But today, he had been thinking of nothing. It still astounded him that such a feat was even possible. He inhaled, feeling nothing but the breath inside him. Exhale.  
The wind picked up. Sand flew around, hitting his face, stinging his cheeks. The storm was fast approaching. Tarp awnings of nearby shops flapped angrily, slapping against the sides of the buildings. The air whipped loose wares from hastily abandoned stalls through the streets. Finally, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and stood, quickly scanning the area for anyone in need of shelter. He took one last glance at the setting suns before slipping inside, alone.


End file.
